


Twisted Teens

by CiCiIvory



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Depression, Drama, Drug Use, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Child Abuse, dumb teens do dumb things, dumb teens play detective, there's more tags too i can't think of any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9932618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiCiIvory/pseuds/CiCiIvory
Summary: They're back, and this time, they've been recruited to prove the innocence of Jan Van Dijk. They've cleared their names before, and they're a talented enough group they can do it again. However, Svea, Timo, Mathilde, Lukas, and Erikur are going to have to sort out their own teenage angst before they even think about how to solve this one. [AU, Nyo Included]





	1. Round Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [The Five Fabulous Supsects](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8139559/chapters/18656665), so it references a lot of things that happened in that story.

**Twisted Teens**  
_Round Two_

 

“How was that exam you had?”

Erikur adjusted the earphone in his left ear as Kiet smiled, shifting as the image on the screen grew fuzzy for a brief moment. “Awful. Solid D, at best,” Kiet said, unpacking his book bag as he dropped a textbook on his desk. Erikur smiled as Kiet unzipped the jacket he was wearing, running a hand through his long, black hair that had fallen flat and rested against his forehead.

“You need a haircut,” Erikur joked, rolling his eyes as Kiet glared. “I miss your spiky hair. You look like a dweeb when it’s not…”

“Dweeb? What are we, seven?” Kiet snorted as he opened a notebook. Erikur smiled as Kiet clicked a pen. “What are you doing for Halloween?”

“Mathilde’s hosting the biggest Halloween bash of the year,” Erikur said, rolling his eyes. “Or so she says. I’m guessing it’s the normal Mathilde Densen Party…”

“Booze, boys, and a confusing sexual vibe?” Kiet asked. Erikur hummed in confirmation as Kiet shrugged. “You’re only allowed to enjoy one of those things,” Kiet added playfully, winking at Erikur.

“The confusing sexual vibe, right?”

Kiet glared, but cracked a small smile as Erikur chuckled in return. “What are you planning?” Erikur asked, watching as Kiet leaned back in his chair.

“Bars Thursday, party Friday, drag show at the gay bar Saturday, and Sunday is either recovery or pre-game for _actual_ Halloween on Monday,” Kiet shrugged. “Or so my friends say. I’m not sure if I’ll take part in all of Halloweekend.”

“You basically are going to be drunk for five whole days,” Erikur responded. “I don’t think that’s healthy for _anyone_.” The door to Erikur’s room opened and Lukas entered, hands on his hips as he began to pant quietly as Erikur waved. Kiet raised an eyebrow. “Lukas’ is here. Finished his run.”

“Speaking of running, how’s your pre-season workout for basketball?” Kiet asked. “Also, tell Lukas hi.”

Erikur turned to Lukas, who removed an earbud as Erikur said, “Ki says hi.” He turned back to his laptop, shrugging his shoulders. “I’m not sore anymore and I think my stamina is better. I hate lifting, but whatever. I don’t hate all of it.” Kiet nodded, a smile on his face as Lukas collapsed behind Erikur on the bed.

“I should get going, I need to do some readings for class,” mumbled Kiet. “Bye, Eri. Miss you.”

“I miss you more,” Erikur sang, half-joking as he blew an overdramatic kiss. Behind him, Lukas gagged loudly and Kiet rolled his eyes. “I’m serious though. I do miss you. Your mom and Lien ask me _constantly_ about you.”

“I don’t like the fact my mom talks to you so much, it scares me.” Kiet laughed, shaking his head. “Tell Mom I’ll call her soon, and tell Lien to call me for once, instead of Jan.”

Erikur chuckled. “Will do. Bye, Ki.” The call disconnected and Erikur closed his laptop, turning his chair towards Lukas as Lukas finally sat up. “How was cross country practice?”

“Fine, we didn’t do much because pre-meet, so I did my own run.”

Erikur nodded as Lukas gave him a look. “What?” Erikur asked, bending over to open up his own book bag.

“Just wondering how you manage, that’s all.”

Erikur frowned, because he didn’t like what the statement meant. He heard it at least three times a day. He hated being reminded his boyfriend was a good two hours away from him and he hadn’t been able to physically see him since August. Kiet rarely ever came home – which Erikur got, really – but it sucked, and he hated to be reminded of that.

“We just make it work,” Erikur simply said, as he usually does, and pulled out his econ textbook. Lukas clicked his tongue, deciding the conversation needed a new subject.

“Your mom called for you again.”

Of course, it wasn’t any better than the last.

Erikur inhaled sharply. His father’s trial had come and gone this summer and luckily, his dad got a hefty amount of time. His mother, however, got by with a month in prison and then was let out, proving to have been ‘rehabilitated.’ Erikur had his parental rights terminated with both his mother and father, and had a no-contact order against his father, just in case, but his mother…

She was as elusive and manipulative as always. Lukas frowned as Erikur gripped his book tightly. Lukas sighed, saying, “I know, I keep telling Mom we should just get rid of our landline, since she’s the only one who calls it.”

“I already had to change my phone number,” Erikur complained. “It sucks now you guys would have to…”

“It’s just a landline,” Lukas retorted. Erikur forced himself to smile at Lukas. “Like I said, she’s the only one who calls it.”

“What did this message say?”

“Basically the same as always; begging you to call, saying she wants to see her precious little baby.” Lukas rolled his eyes and gagged after repeating the condensed version of the message. Erikur was thankful Lukas was the one who checked the answering machine and deleted them, because he didn’t think he could stomach it.

“Thanks, Lu,” Erikur replied. “You and your mom have been really good to me.”

“I mean, Mom loves having you around,” Lukas replied with a small smile. “I don’t mind you as much, even if you are absolutely disgusting with your PDA.”

“We’re not _that_ bad,” Erikur protested. “And I only do the mushy ‘I miss you more’ stuff to piss you off.” He paused, looking over at the clock. “Hey, I’m gonna end this little convo now. I need to do econ, and then I’m heading over to Raivis’ place to study for AP Psych with him.”

“Sounds good, I’ll just leave dinner in the microwave for you or something,” Lukas replied. “Did mom take one of the cars? I need one and I know you need to go to Raivis’ place.”

“No, Emilie carpooled with someone to work today,” Erikur replied. “You going to the psychiatrist guy again?”

“Sadly.” Lukas made a face. “But whatever.”

“Take care,” Erikur replied, turning his back to Lukas as the older blond stood up. Erikur opened the textbook and listened for the door to close behind Lukas. He leaned back in the chair and sighed.

His mind was racing – but he was happier, in a much better place. So he shouldn’t even be worrying…

 _Right_?

 

**x x x**

 

Mathilde absolutely hated Shayla Densen with a burning passion.

Her real mother was by far better – even if Mathilde didn’t remember her well and from what she did, she remembered her mom being shallow. However, Shayla was just a demon. She was by far the worst woman to walk this earth.

“I honestly don’t know how you can sit by and let your daughter associate with such _trash_ , honey.”

Mathilde wanted to slap her stepmother as she heard her voice – whiny and high-pitched and just like nails on a chalkboard – call out to her father from behind the half-closed door. Her father grunted, before he finally responded.

“I don’t like it either, but I figured let her live. I’m hoping that college will be enough for her to see the error of her ways and…”

“I already sent in her application to Harvard, like you asked,” Shayla interrupted. “I think it’s a waste of time and your money. She’s not a very good student.”

“The Densen name has been a staple on Harvard’s business school for years. She’ll get in just because of who she is.”

Mathilde grimaced. She really was disgusted by her senior year thus far. Her father had taken an interest in her, but it was mostly because he felt she had to carry on the Densen tradition of going to Harvard. Mathilde resisted, but he seemed to have gone ahead and sent in an application for her.

Mathilde wanted something less preppy and more relaxed. She had decided to forgo culinary arts and shifted towards something she felt was satisfying. She settled on social work, which disgusted her father to no end.

Kiet had gushed about the social work program at Iowa, so maybe…

“Thilde, _m’ija_ , you shouldn’t eavesdrop.”

Mathilde jumped and whirled around, offering a nervous smile as Rosie walked down the hall, a laundry basket tucked under her arm. “Rosie, hi,” she replied, waving to her as Rosie rolled her eyes. Mathilde followed her into her bedroom as she sat down on the bed. Rosie began to pull clothes from the basket.

“Did you know my dad sent in an application to Harvard for me?” Mathilde finally asked after a few moments of silence. Rosie shook her head.

“No, but I can’t say I’m surprised,” she muttered. “That man… he only thinks about himself in the end…”

“Did you ever go against what your parents wanted?”

Rosie chuckled. “No, but then again, they weren’t as shallow as your father and stepmother,” she answered. “They were always supportive, even after I got arrested.” She shook her head. “Where have you applied?”

“Iowa, Illinois, Wisconsin… Ohio State… uh, I’m finishing Michigan and Michigan State this week…” She shrugged. “I’m looking at a few east coast schools now. Lukas said I should…”

Rosie hummed in thought. “What’s Lukas doing?”

“He’s had to applied to like thirty schools by now. Ones all over the country,” Mathilde replied, sighing loudly as she fell back on her bed. “And not to mention he’s applied for a billion scholarships as well.”

“What’s he planning on studying?” Rosie pressed on. “Do you know?”

“No, I don’t… he seems so stressed thinking about it. Every time someone asks they just try and make suggestions, so I just don’t wanna bring it up to him.”

“What about your other friends?”

Mathilde shrugged her shoulders. “Timo’s thinking about not doing school at all, but I think he’s applied to all the in-state schools. Svea’s going to go into public health or something. Maybe. Jan’s…” She paused. “Jan’s probably not even gonna graduate.”

“And his girlfriend? What does she plan on?” Rosie asked.

“Lien’s going in for something related to business and sports, probably,” Mathilde responded. “I think that’s pretty cool, but I hate business.”

Rosie chuckled. “Well, it’s only the first week of October. You guys have plenty of time left to get everything figured out.”

Mathilde smiled, sitting back up as she nodded her head. She really did appreciate Rosie. Without her, Mathilde knew she wouldn’t have been as well rounded and happy as she was now. Rosie made her life somewhat bearable, and Mathilde adored her like she was her real mother. Rosie never pressured her or made her feel inadequate, but she was firm and honest, but loving and caring all at the same time.

Mathilde aspired to be like her, but sometimes, it was just hard.

 

**x x x**

 

“How have you been, Lukas?”

“Fine.”

“How are things at home?”

“Fine.”

“How are your friends?”

“Fine.”

“Even the ones you had that tiff with?”

Lukas shifted uncomfortably in the chair, adverting his gaze as he heard the pen click. He could envision this pompous asshole smirking because he was able to make him squirm. “I don’t talk to them anymore, unless we have to work together. And one of them is away at college in the UK, anyway.”

“So, you have no intent to reconcile?” the older man asked. Lukas refused to look up at him still as he nodded. “Lukas, holding grudges isn’t…”

“I’m not paying you to tell me how to solve my conflicts,” Lukas snapped back. Lukas looked up, mustering all the strength he had to glare at the man. He wasn’t really sure why he was paying this man at all, really. All he had done was thrown an assortment of pills at him and try to tell him he had a temper, anyway.

The man was smirking back at him and Lukas would have punched him in his smug face. “How has your mood been?”

“Fantastic.”

“Appetite?” he asked.

“Eating less, but it’s whatever.” Lukas rolled his eyes, because he knew it wasn’t whatever.

“School?”

“Fine.” He skipped two days last week because he was ‘sick’ but really he just couldn’t be bothered to leave bed, but as he would put it, ‘it’s whatever.’

“Any thoughts of suicide?”

He paused, but he shook his head a moment later. “Nope.”

“Have you consumed any alcohol recently?”

Lukas frowned, shaking his head. He had done pretty well staying away from that. Usually, he was pretty upfront with the guy, but he skimmed that detail about his past struggle with alcohol. He didn’t think it was that big of an issue.

“How about drugs? Marijuana?”

“No, that’s more my girlfriend’s thing,” Lukas deadpanned. The man smiled at him.

“How is your relationship going?” he asked. “Are you two happy?”

“Very,” Lukas grumbled.

“Are you sexually active?”

Lukas flushed. Mathilde and him had been taking it slow – agonizingly slow, as some might say. Lukas usually wasn’t too touchy-feely and Mathilde was just Mathilde. Sure, they kissed (which he liked) and they had some really hot make out sessions (he liked that too), and he once felt her up (over her clothes; it was pretty nice), but as far as actual sex went, Lukas wanted to take their time, and Mathilde was okay with that.

“No, we’re just letting things happen naturally… authentically.” Lukas crossed his arms, glaring back at the man. “I think she doesn’t want to rush, due to past experiences, and I don’t want to rush, due to my own personal feelings. 

“So there’s no pressure to perform?”

This guy was a fucking pervert, maybe, Lukas decided. “No, even though everyone around us is sexually active or something, there is no pressure.” The man scribbled something else down on his notepad and nodded.

“Lukas, can I be frank with you?” the man asked.

“I would rather that than your fake bullshit,” Lukas replied.

“I feel like for the last month, month and a half I’ve been seeing you…” He paused. “You aren’t making an effort. Lukas, I’m not going to sit here every week and take your money if you don’t want to make an effort. You don’t _have_ to see me.”

“My girlfriend thinks it be good for me,” Lukas replied. “She was worried about me after last year…”

“Ah yes, you told me something about that,” the man replied. “I mean, it’s quite sweet she cares for you, and for some, this kind of thing is beneficial, but you never show up and… make the effort.”

There was a long pause. “Have you been taking your pills?” the balding man asked. Lukas looked away.

“Yeah,” he replied, but his pause was a bit too long, because the man’s expression darkened and he sighed. “Okay, fine. I haven’t…”

“Lukas, antidepressants don’t work right away,” the man lectured. “You have to take them consistently and let your body adjust to it. And if you don’t take it, we can’t see how it helps, and then we can’t change dosages or prescriptions, because we just don’t _know_.”

“Shouldn’t we be trying to find other alternatives before making me a zombie on Zoloft?” Lukas retorted, glancing at the clock on the wall.

“You’re currently on Lexapro and Trazodone,” the man responded, dryly. “Or you should be.”

“I didn’t think you had a sense of humor.”

Lukas grinned as the man returned it, albeit the man’s grin was more forced. “Lukas, please take your pills. I’ll see you next week, and we can discuss if we want to continue this option of treatment further.”

Lukas nodded and stood up. He didn’t say anything else before he up and left the room.

 

**x x x**

 

“Hey, gorgeous.”

Svea smiled as she collapsed into her bed, slipping off her flats as Timo inhaled sharply. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he shifted. “You smell like fries,” Timo commented.

“You know, most people would be creeped out that you were just in their house by yourself,” Svea said. “Be thankful I’m not most people.” Timo kissed her forehead as he began to rub her back. Svea closed her eyes, too lazy to even remove her glasses. Timo kissed her forehead again, smiling down at his girlfriend.

“You’ve been working a lot lately,” he commented. “Application fees getting to you?”

“Lukas and I are literally in over our heads,” she replied. “Did you know he’s working doubles just so he can apply to schools? I’m not even working as much as he is… I can’t imagine how tired he is with practice and work and school…”

“You look exhausted,” Timo replied. “You probably haven’t slept well, have you?”

“Not really,” Svea answered. “It’s been rough. Things here have been… well, we’re a bit in over our heads with this place, so we’re thinking of moving to an apartment…” Svea shrugged her shoulders. “I was hoping this could last the year, and then Dad can get a cheap place for himself and when I come home I can just crash on the sofa, but…”

“Your dad would rather you sleep in his bed before you even dare sleep on the sofa.” Timo kissed her forehead yet again and Svea opened her eyes. She inched upward, pressing a gentle kiss into his lips as she rolled on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her.

“I love you,” she whispered. Timo smiled.

“I love you too.” And Svea didn’t doubt that. The group teased them mercilessly for how ‘in love’ they were, but Svea wouldn’t have it any other way with any other guy. She could admit she fell hard and fast for Timo, but she felt comfortable with him.

“I was talking with Feliks the other day,” Svea began, changing the subject quickly. “We’re thinking of doing a fundraiser for the music department for Halloween. Like, probably a candy-gram thing.”

“Why are you telling me this?” asked Timo.

“Do you think it’s stupid? And be honest with me.”

Timo smiled, because that’s all they ever were with each other was honest. “I think it’ll be fine, or maybe you can save that for Valentine’s Day and maybe do like a little variety show thing instead.”

Svea shrugged. “We’ll figure it out.” She finally reached up and removed her glasses, curling up against Timo’s chest as she inhaled sharply. “Ti, I’m really glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad I’m here too, babe.”

 

**x x x**

 

“Mathilde?”

Opening the door, Mathilde frowned as she watched Lien fold over, panting heavily. Since Kiet’s departure and with how serious her and Jan had become, Lien was a regular in her group of friends now. It wasn’t _odd_ Lien would come to her place, but it was odd that she seemed panicked and flustered, two things Lien never was.

“What’s up? You look like you ran here,” Mathilde commented, watching Lien straighten up once she caught her breath. “You good?”

Lien shook her head. She crossed her arms, lowering her gaze to the ground. Mathilde quirked an eyebrow, because Lien looked honestly worried. She was witty and had a sense of humor. Sure, she could be apathetic and a bit harsh – but never did she ever look honestly worried around the group. Something major must’ve happened to had to upset her this bad.

“Li?” Mathilde asked. Lien took a breath, and Mathilde prepared herself for anything – pregnancy, mostly.

“Jan’s suspended.”


	2. At Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group agrees to do some Scooby Doo-eque stuff, while Lukas finds himself confronting old friends and Erikur gets to speak to his boyfriend, with some reservations about his roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vihaan - India
> 
> A lot of these characters are also from the last installment, but just to refresh memories:  
> Raya - Nyo!Bulgaria  
> Indre - Nyo!Lithuania  
> Traian - Romania

**Twisted Teens**  
_At Odds_

“What do you mean Jan got suspended?” Timo asked, hanging upside-down from the monkey bars as he swung back and forth. Svea smiled fondly, reaching over to press a gentle kiss to his lips as Erikur rolled his eyes, taking a seat on the blue platform, watching Mathilde climb up to the platform on the other side of the monkey bars, where Lukas was already perched.

“Uh, I mean he’s suspended? Probably expelled, honestly,” Mathilde muttered. “And he needs our help!”

“Look, Thilde,” Svea began, clearing her throat. “I don’t want to be _that guy_ , but…” Mathilde’s eyes narrowed. “If he’s suspended for possessing on school grounds, well… he’s not winning that one.”

“Didn’t you say he was a dealer last year?” Lukas shot back. Mathilde elbowed him as Timo flipped, dropping to the ground to stand next to his girlfriend. “He had so much shit on school property…”

“Look, Jan doesn’t do that… or at least, not anymore,” Mathilde muttered. “And if he does, Lien would freak if she found out he was doing it at school. Lien’s the one who made him stop dealing on school grounds in the first place. She didn’t want _this_ to happen.”

“I talked to Anya, and she says they found a lot of pills and weed in his locker,” Svea muttered, eyeing Mathilde as Mathilde rolled her blue eyes. “There is actual, physical evidence he was possessing on school grounds. There’s not much anyone, especially _we_ can do,.”

“We’re not fucking detectives,” Timo added, although it lacked any real venom. Erikur frowned.

“Guys, I think you’re all being a bit too hard on Jan,” Erikur finally stated. “Jan’s locker was clean yesterday. He doesn’t deal at school, and he doesn’t use… well, on school grounds.”

“It’s kind of hard to not be hard on him, considering…” Svea watched Erikur’s eyes narrow. “What, Eri?”

“You’re holding him to his asshole, pothead stereotype, aren’t you?” Erikur snapped.

“Okay, not to be that guy, but why are you defending him?” Lukas asked. “Guy’s a dick.”

“He was an asshole, and yeah, still kind of is,” Erikur admitted. “But I owe him something because he was there when I got out of my abusive ass home. And even if he didn’t, I owe Lien some piece of mind because she’s been a huge support factor in my life.” Erikur crossed his arms. “And don’t act like Lien did nothing to help us all out at prom last year. If anything, do it for her.”

“We’re not detectives,” Lukas shouted. “Detention is one thing, but this is actually illegal shit. We can’t fight cops.”

“We could’ve had charges brought against us,” Mathilde retorted.

“Hell, I almost did,” Timo reminded the group. “I see your point. But… besides his sudden change of heart and Lien, why else do you think he’s innocent?”

“Like I said, his locker was clean,” Erikur reminded them. “Lien and I were over there and it was just books and soda.” Mathilde nodded enthusiastically. “And besides, it’s not hard to frame anyone in this school…”

“Jan also never locks his locker,” Timo mused. “Doesn’t even use a lock…”

“Okay, but why would _anyone_ want to get Jan expelled?” Svea asked. There was a long pause as she shook her head. “Never mind, don’t answer. I’m sure the guy’s got a long list of enemies.”

“You aren’t _wrong_ ,” Mathilde replied, dryly. “Look, this can be just a… side project. We try, and if we prove he’s innocent, then we prove it, and if we find out he’s not… he’s not.”

“I’m in,” Erikur replied without hesitation. Svea looked over at Timo as Timo nodded in agreement. She sighed, looking at Lukas, who sat with his arms crossed.

“No thanks, I’d rather _not_ ,” Lukas grumbled. “Erikur may have a reason to wanting to help, and Timo and you may be his friends, Mathilde, but he was a dick, and following some of the shit he’s said about you and me…”

“He apologized how many times?” Mathilde shouted. “He’s made an effort. Wish I could say the same about _you_ …”

“Yikes,” Timo whispered to Svea. “Okay, okay, break it up. Svea, babe, you in?” Svea shrugged her shoulders.

“Whatever, not like it helps or hurts me,” she muttered. “I’m in, sure.” Lukas’ eyes widened as she pouted, batting her eyelashes as she whined, “Come on, _Lulu_ , it won’t be the same crime solving quintet without you.”

“Yeah, and besides, this could be a time for you and Jan to really _bond_ , you know?” Mathilde asked. Lukas turned around and Mathilde gave him her best puppy dog eyes and over-exaggerated pout. Lukas sighed, turning around as he rolled his eyes.

“Fine, whatever. I’m in, only because you four would probably bully me until I gave in, anyway.”

Timo cheered as Mathilde embraced Lukas. Svea locked eyes with Erikur, who frowned a bit. Svea nodded her head, a silent understanding that the group may be in over their heads, once again.

 

**x x x**

“What was that bullshit with Thilde at the park?” Erikur asked as they walked away from the counter in the coffee shop. Since Lukas started working there, it became their normal hangout, due to free drinks and day-old pastries that were tasteless, but free.

“What bullshit?” Lukas asked as they grabbed a table. Lukas opened his bag and pulled out a book and a notebook. “Mathilde and I talk like that all the time, Eri.”

“No, she seemed really mad about the ‘not making an effort’ thing,” Erikur mused. Of course, he was playing dumb. His boyfriend was best friends with Mathilde and Lien didn’t hold back on sharing opinions on _anything_ , really. “I guess it just seemed really tense.”

“I mean, with college applications and work, I guess we just kind of haven’t had us time.” There was a pause. “Do you think she cares we’re not sexually active?” Erikur froze mid-reach for his drink. “Like, do you think she still has a thing for Jan, because he would…”

“First off, no, and second off, _no_ ,” Erikur replied. “Mathilde isn’t like that. She really cares about you. And she probably is fine with not rushing into anything. Is this because of Timo?”

“Timo hasn’t teased me in a week,” Lukas responded, flushing. “I mean, I also don’t judge my physical relationship based off of his milestones, considering he and Svea are…” He paused. “Erikur, you’re a virgin right?”

“Y-yeah,” Erikur responded.

“Do you ever feel pressured to, I don’t know, actually perform, considering Kiet’s more, uh, _experienced_?”

“Just because my boyfriend has had multiple partners does not mean he’s sex craved, same way it doesn’t mean Mathilde is sex craved,” Erikur deadpanned. “I mean, if I feel something, it’s my own want to be with him on… why am I telling you this? Why is my sex life suddenly a point of curiosity?”

Lukas snorted in amusement as Erikur turned bright red. “Just curious,” Lukas snickered. The bell above the door rand and Lukas attention was immediately drawn to the door. He paled and Erikur raised an eyebrow, turning around to spot Raya, Traian, and Indre entering the coffee shop. Raya caught their glances and made a face, yanking on Indre’s arm to not-so-discretely direct her brunette friend’s attention towards them. Traian seemed blissfully unaware.

Erikur turned around. “You still not good with them?”

“No, they’re unapologetic and I don’t need that shit,” Lukas whispered. “Indre tries, I’ll give her that, but I have a new group of friends. I don’t understand how _you_ can still be friends with Leon…”

“We’re still… on the rocks…” Erikur sighed, shaking his head. He added, “If you haven’t noticed, I spend most of my time with Raivis or listening to Nichi pine over Elise.”

“ _Still_? Nichita has had since last year to ask her out…”

“Nichi wants to ask who out?”

Lukas blood ran cold as he clenched his fists, his eyes darting to the person next to the table. Traian offered a nervous smile and Erikur rolled his eyes. “He’s your brother, ask him,” Erikur retorted. “It’s rude to eavesdrop.”

“Well, when it’s about my baby brother…”

“Can we help you?” Lukas shot back. “I would like to do this assignment and… Erikur needs to do?”

“AP Psych,” Erikur answered, praying that Lukas would keep his temper under control. Lukas could be very volatile, when he wanted to. “So, if you don’t mind…”

“I think it’s cute Lukas thinks he’s hot shit just because he’s doing homework,” Raya replied. Indre elbowed her gently, but the dark haired girl didn’t say anything. “But then again, I guess it’s to make up for your little slip-ups freshman year.”

“Okay, can you please leave?” Erikur shot back.

“This doesn’t concern you,” Raya growled.

“You’re disturbing my peace, I think it does,” Erikur replied.

“Go cry to your mommy and daddy about it.”

“Fucking bitch!” Lukas spat, shoving his book and notebook into his bag. “Let’s go, Erikur.” Erikur blinked, feeling Lukas yank him from his chair. Lukas collected Erikur’s things as Traian shot Raya a nasty look. Erikur felt Lukas drag him from the shop into the crisp fall breeze. He shuddered, realizing he had been shaking since Raya’s comment.

“I hate her,” Lukas growled. “That was so uncalled for. I’m really sorry… and she probably knows what happened…”

“Yeah, kind of the downside to being a highly public court case in a small town,” Erikur choked out. “At least you didn’t kick her ass.”

“I should’ve,” Lukas mused.

“She’s not worth it.” Erikur gave Lukas a weak smile. “Thanks a lot, you’ve been really cool about me like moving in and…”

“Eri, I mean it when I say my mom and I are lucky to have you,” Lukas interrupted. “You’re part of our family now, and nobody talks to my family like that. Raya’s got some issues. She likes to use my past against me and likes to tell everyone my mom’s an alcoholic…”

“Or was…” Erikur reminded him, but he quickly grew quiet. “Right?”

“As far as I know she isn’t drinking anymore,” Lukas replied, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s whatever. Let’s go home.”

 

**x x x**

 

“Hey babe, what’s wrong?” Kiet asked as his picture became clearer. “You look really upset. Is everything okay?”

Erikur frowned. “Y-yeah,” he finally responded, a moment too late. Kiet’s small smile fell. “Don’t worry about it… just… someone said something and it’s really, uh… fucked me up.”

“I’m sorry, Eri. I wish I could make you feel better…” Kiet muttered. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Erikur shook his head as he adjusted himself in his bed. “No, just wanna take my mind off everything. Between that and my mom calling and…”

“Your mom keeps calling?” Kiet frowned. “She knows where you are?” Erikur nodded as Kiet sighed. “Oh Eri, you’re not…”

“No! I ignore her. Nobody answers her gross and desperate calls,” he interjected. “Like I said, I just wanna forget about it… How are you, Kiki?”

Kiet forced a smile as he shrugged. “Finished studying for the night, just relaxing. Yao and Vihaan are gone right now, I think they’re watching a movie in the dorm down the hall, but… I just wanna sleep for a bit. I’ve pull a lot of all nighters with midterms…”

“Are you taking care of yourself?” Erikur asked.

“Vihaan makes sure of that.”

Erikur’s stomach twisted as he nodded. Vihaan was Kiet and Yao’s third roommate in their triple dorm. He had only met him twice, both during a video call, and Erikur could honestly say he felt uneasy with the nasty looks he _swore_ Vihaan was giving him. He was grateful Kiet’s roommates were great – Yao was always fantastic and Vihaan seemed to be keeping an eye on his boyfriend – but sometimes…

“I’m glad someone’s taking care of you,” Erikur told his boyfriend. “Did Lien talk to you today?” Kiet nodded as his smile faded. “Oh, she tell you about Jan?”

“She’s convinced he’s innocent…” Kiet made a face and Erikur looked away. “Oh, Eri, don’t tell me you _believe_ that…”

“The gang and I are going to try and help,” Erikur announced. “I think he’s innocent. I’m surprised you aren’t jumping to defend him.” Kiet shrugged.

“I would like to think I know Jan, but… you guys do see him more than I do, so I guess you would know better…”

Erikur made a face. “It’s not like the guy is well-liked or anything. He’s got plenty of enemies…” Kiet nodded, shifting as he set his laptop on the bed and rolled onto his side. “I miss you,” Erikur said, changing the subject quickly.

“When you get your basketball schedule, send it to me,” Kiet commanded. “I hear you guys are state material, and I think it’s only fair if I support my boyfriend. In fact, there’s a rumor going around that the starting junior point guard is on the watch list for potential college scholarships…”

Erikur flushed. “We’ll see, I guess. I have two more years… and wow, that’s so weird to think about…”

“It goes by fast,” Kiet mused, to no one in particular, really.

“Everyone around me is talking college applications and I’m still thinking about when I’ll take my ACT…” He paused. “Or SAT. I know Lukas did both, mostly because some of the schools he applied to required SAT.”

“I took both, I regret it,” Kiet grumbled. “My ACT was astounding, but I was barely above average with SAT. You’ll be fine. You have two years to get that all figured out, babe.” Erikur smiled as Kiet yawned. “I miss you a lot, though.”

“I’m sure you’re drowning in handsome men there,” Erikur retorted. While he meant it to be playful in nature, he couldn’t help but feel a slight twinge of jealously. It was probably true…

“They’re not you,” Kiet muttered. Erikur heard some background noise as Kiet’s eyes shifted towards the source of the sound. “Hey, Vihaan,” he greeted.

“I thought you were going to bed,” Vihaan shouted.

“Yeah, I am, we’re finishing up,” Kiet looked back at the camera and rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry about it, I’ve fallen asleep on him plenty of times.”

“Don’t wanna know.”

The door closed again and Kiet laughed. Erikur smirked. “I should let you sleep,” he told Kiet. “And I have early morning workouts with Raivis. He wanted to start that, for some reason…”

“Tell him hi,” Kiet replied. “Night, Eri. Miss you.”

Erikur smiled, blowing him a playful kiss. Kiet laughed. “Miss you too, hope to see you soon.”


	3. a note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tldr: there's a new version coming eventually

**_TLDR: TWISTED TEENS IS BEING REWORKED AND WILL BE REPUBLISHED AT A LATER TIME AND DATE – ONCE AUTHORESS GETS HER SHIT TOGETHER._ **

 

Hi friends,

So, it’s been awhile. 25% of the reason why was because of school. 75% was because of mental health reasons. For a while, I had been doing good – following the end of _Five Fab_ and _Welcome to Penrose Hollows_ , I had been riding some false high wave and suddenly it crashed. By the end of the semester I was crying every day and I didn’t turn in half my assignments. I ended the semester with good grades regardless, but I was too emotionally drained to even do any fun writing.

That’s changed now. My old psychiatrist – bless her heart – has retired and while she did good things for me, there was a resistance to change at the end. I’m doing different things now with my new one and there is slow progress. We’re going to see what happens and where it goes – but as of now, there is a slow progress.

 

 **Now onto important shit:**  

My motivation for Twisted Teens has been faltering and, well, in all honesty, I think I wanna rewrite the story to take a different turn. I didn’t have a good plot or map for this so it’s all over the place and I need to refocus. There may be a different turn – or the same-ish plot, I’m unsure.

The _Penrose_ series hasn’t been touched in _months_. I have the second part outlined and I think I have 1/3 of it written.

Thanks for all you love and support – but for now, Twisted Teens will be on hiatus – I will update a newer version once I get an outline and plot I enjoy – but for now, feel free to reread old stories, or look out for short little oneshots I have going on.

 

Thanks, and kisses,

**_CiCi Ivory._ **


End file.
